


Turned bad.

by ojos_abiertos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojos_abiertos/pseuds/ojos_abiertos
Summary: “You have to be kidding me.”Iruka wanted to sigh. To scream. To go back in time. To not be pointing a gun at his boyfriend.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Turned bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo!!! So, my whole country (Argentina) is under mandatory quarantine; it started a few hours ago so I figured I’d write something because why not, and I also needed a break from another story I'm writing (That means that I didn't really edited this that much, sorry not sorry).
> 
> If you want to know a little about what’s going on here in Argentina, I made a post on my Tumblr (ojosabiertos-thoughts).
> 
> Stay alert, not anxious. Stay healthy. Stay home!

“You have to be kidding me.”

Iruka wanted to sigh. To scream. To go back in time. To not be pointing a gun at his boyfriend.

The tall gray haired standing in front of him with his hands up clicked his tongue and looked around. About twenty people were being arrested, all wearing the same leather jacket as he was. Black and patched in the back with a big baby angel image and an inscription on top that read _The Angels_ , the name of the biker gang.

A few steps at his right laid a body, dressed in a blue uniform stained with his dark red blood. The gray haired knew him, he used to be a cop named Iroha. Now his gun was on the floor, being collected by another police officer that placed it in a plastic bag.

“What can I say, I really like motorbikes,” the gray haired replied with a side smile plastered on his face.

Iruka did sigh then. He put his gun away and grabbed his handcuffs. “Hatake Kakashi, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent,” Iruka started to read his boyfriend’s rights, reaching his wrists to handcuff him. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?” Iruka didn’t stop to hear an answer; of course his boyfriend understood his rights. He was a cop too, after all. Or used to be one. “With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?”

“I always want to talk to you, babe,” Kakashi smirked. 

“Umino Iruka,” the police officer corrected him, “I am not your boyfriend, not anymore. And you have the right to remain silent, use it.”

Iruka was driving to the police station when the handcuffed man seating on the back tried to talk again.

“I don’t want to hear it. You wait until we are in an interrogation room,” Iruka interrupted him, his look shooting up a warning through the rearview mirror.

“They won’t let you interrogate me,” Kakashi said.

“Good.”

Heavy silence set between them after Iruka spoke with a bitter tone. Who would’ve imagined that _good_ could be such a poisonous word? 

“I just wanted to say that you shouldn’t believe everything you hear about me from now on,” the gray haired broke the silence, his voice calm as ever even if he could see that his boyfriend’s – or ex, he couldn’t say for sure- knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly.

Iruka stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering and Kakashi knew he was trying to put himself together so he wouldn’t scream at him. “The thing I don’t believe in is you. What about what I saw?”

The brown haired could honestly still see the picture he was talking about. He could see Kakashi, his boyfriend, an undercover police officer infiltrating a biker gang, shoot and kill a fellow that wasn’t worried about Kakashi betraying him. Iruka could see Iroha fall on his back, dead before he hit the ground.

“Iroha was a dirty cop.” Iruka gripped the steering wheel harder, if it was possible. The statement slapped him right in the face.

“ _You_ are a dirty cop. Why would you do this? I worked for years to become a police officer so we could be together. And now that everything was perfect you decide to be a cop killer?”

“Honey…” The look that Iruka shot him through the mirror was enough to shut Kakashi up, who furrowed his eyebrows for a fraction of a second before his normal calm expression came back and he attempted to talk again. “Okay, okay. _Iruka_. Killing dirty cops doesn’t make me one, and I don’t want to kill them. I want to clean the station. Hell, the whole thing. The majority of cops are corrupt and this is the only way I can do something about it.”

“Right,” Iruka laughed sarcastically, “let’s say you are right and everyone is dirty. Do you seriously believe that joining a biker gang and dealing drugs is a solution? You are smarter than this.”

Kakashi sighed and looked out the window. There would soon arrive to the precinct, and he probably wouldn’t see Iruka anymore. He had to talk and talk fast.

“I am smarter than that, you have to trust that. It’s more than plain old corruption, they are up to no good. Working undercover is my best bet right now, they don’t keep an eye on me as much and I am allowed to do a handful of illegal stuff. This way I am the one keeping an eye on them without raising suspicions.”

“Kakashi, are you listening to yourself? Working undercover can make you paranoid, maybe you forgot where your loyalty lays,” Iruka stated. He wasn’t nice about it but he wasn’t trying to be, the gray haired in the back killed a cop. But, as much as he wanted to hate him, Kakashi was his boyfriend, which only made the situation more confusing. Iruka wanted to believe him but Kakashi couldn’t be right. Or could he?.

“I know you are mad, but-”

“Mad? Is that what you think I am? Try disappointed. I worked my ass off so we could be together. I am a cop, thanks to you. Because of you. I don’t know where your loyalty is, but mine was always with _you_. And now you are making me arrest you. That’s not fair, at all,” Iruka interrupted. 

It was true, sadly so. Kakashi had always worked in covert operations so they could almost never see each other, the risk was too high. And the few times they did see each other, it was quick and always left them longing for more, wishing every day could be like the ones in between Kakashi’s jobs.

Iruka once asked what was it that he had to do so they could really be together. _‘Become a cop’_ was Kakashi’s answer. He didn’t force him to do it, but Iruka obliged. He didn’t have a clear direction of what he wanted to do with the rest of his life and joining the police force was something he didn’t know he wanted until that moment. And Kakashi was right, they got to see each other a lot more. They even went on a few undercover missions together since their boss noticed they were a great team, to put it mildly. 

“Listen, my loyalty is wherever justice is. And the precinct isn’t it right now, trust me and I’ll tell you everything,” the gray haired assured. Iruka didn’t answer, Kakashi was asking him to lie about what happened with Iroha and that was breaking the law. Kakashi sighed and moved his wrists a little, uncomfortable because of the handcuffs. “My loyalty is also with you, Iruka, you did a lot for me, I know that. And you know I could never hurt you. We even went undercover together, I would trust you with my life. In fact, I am doing so right now,” he added when the brown haired stayed silent.

The cop didn’t answer, just looked at the road. A few minutes later, he parked the police car.

“Iruka? The station is two blocks away, what are you doing?” Kakashi asked calmly, although a silver eyebrow was raised.

But Iruka stayed silent as he got out of the car. He went around it to open the door at Kakashi’s right and signal him to get out. The gray haired got out of the car with his hands on his back, handcuffs around his pale wrists. Once he was standing, Iruka grabbed him by the jacket and smacked his lips against his.

When the initial shock was over, Kakashi welcomed Iruka’s kiss, opening his mouth to let him in. Kakashi missed this and, judging from his boyfriend’s enthusiasm and tongue inside his mouth, Iruka did too. One of Iruka’s hands went to the back of the pale man’s neck, fingers tangling in his hair, and Kakashi cursed the handcuffs that kept his hands from touching Iruka. 

Kakashi wished he didn’t have to breathe so he could keep kissing his boyfriend frever, but he wasn’t that lucky.

“Does this mean you are on my side?” he asked when he regained his breath. Iruka was still holding him by his jacket, but let go of his neck.

“I trust you, but you have to tell me more. And we need to get our stories straight before we go inside,” Iruka replied.

“I’ll tell you everything but you are right, let’s figure out what we’re going to say. I don’t think we’ve much more time.”

“I am breaking the law for you, it’s got to be worth it,” the brown haired replied, almost as if it was a plead.

“Don’t trust any Uchiha. Talk to Hiruzen, he knows what’s up.” Kakashi wanted to grab his face so bad it made his wrists hurt, so he settle on resting his forehead on Iruka’s. “When wasn’t I worth it?” he whispered.

Iruka smiled and pushed him away. “Wait, Iroha was a Hyūga, not an Uchiha. And Hiruzen knows?”

“Disgraced Hyūga,” Kakashi corrected him. “And yes, Hiruzen knows, he’s a good captain but we’re trying to figure some things out.”

“Damn,” Iruka breathed out. “Okay, I’ll talk with him later.”

“You’ll be my man on the inside, then?”

“You do like it when I’m inside,” Iruka smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a prompt a while ago (like, over a year ago so I don't know if I remember it right or where it came from) that went something like "I worked for years to become a cop so we could be together, but now it’s my job to arrest you because you've 'turned bad'," so that's where the inspiration came from :)
> 
> As always, I am really happy you read and I hope you liked it!


End file.
